This invention relates to an image exposure device for optically forming an image on a photosensitive medium.
In a conventional image exposure device, an image is visualized on the luminous screen of a cathode ray tube (CRT) in accordance with a picture signal, and the image thus visualized is formed through an optical system on a photosensitive medium. In this process, the image is not visualized on the whole area of the luminous screen, but only within a prescribed are a (an image area) on the screen, so that no image is visualized outside of the image area and the outside of the image area remains colorless. Accordingly, when the contrast between the image of the image area and the background of the outside thereof is low, an image emphasis effect which would be obtained by the boundary between the image are and the outside thereof is reduced in the conventional device. Further, in a case where pictures obtained in the above device are required to be filed, classification and arrangement of the pictures are not easy.